honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Guardians of the Galaxy 2
Guardians of the Galaxy 2 is the 212th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr, Dan Murrell '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 superhero sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. It was published on August 15, 2017, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 55 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.2 million times Watch Honest Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 on YouTube "Prepare for an episode of ''My Two Dads in space, in a film that's so high on friends being your real family, you'll swear you're watching a Fast and Furious movie." ~ Honest Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy 2'' Script From Marvel (Marvel Studios) and James Gunn, the director and studio who surprised everyone with Guardians of the Galaxy, comes a cool-looking, super-fun, laugh-out-loud, but ultimately kinda forgettable sequel. What? It's still better than all the other Marvel part 2's, except for [[Honest Trailer - Captain America: The Winter Soldier|''Winter Soldier]]. 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' Blast off again with Marvel's Space Avengers, a team of misfits who learned how to work together in their first movie, then turned back into a-holes so they can learn it all over again, in this playful action-comedy where the heroes never really get hurt, the danger never really feels...that imminent, and the jokes definitely don't fall flat -- but let's be honest; they aren't as funny as the characters think they are. (''shows clips of characters from the film laughing hysterically) Heh. Okay, guys. (shows more clips of characters laughing hysterically) Yeah, it's, it's funny, I know. (shows more clips of characters laughing hysterically) You can scale it back a little. (shows more clips of characters laughing hysterically) Hey, let me decide when to laugh, all right? (shows more clips of characters laughing hysterically) Aw, just...shut up. Catch up with all your favorite heroes, like Star-Lord, who discovers he's the son of a god and a moron (Meredith Quill: Well, I don't know what you're talkin' about, but I like the way you say it.); Gamora, who ditches the strong, silent badass trope to become a strong, silent badass with a more interesting sister; an ad for Baby Groot toys; Rocket, whose eyes don't work, apparently (Rocket: Dammit, I'm using my left eye?...I'm using my wrong eye again, aren't I?/'Star-Lord': Yeah, that's how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon.) -- did I miss something? -- newcomer Mantis, with the power of getting roasted by everyone (Drax: You are horrifying to look at...I never thought she'd be able to do it, with as weak and skinny as she appears to be...(gags) I'm imagining being with you physically.), including herself (Mantis: I'm certainly grateful to be ugly.); and Drax, the once tragic warrior who's become an aggressively...dumb sex freak? Drax: Did you make a penis?...I like a woman with some meat on her bones...My father would tell the story of impregnating my mother...I have sensitive nipples...She would make my nether-regions engorge. Oh, G- Look, you have a good thing going with Drax; don't take it too far and Urkel your best character. Drax: Oww, my nipples! Prepare for an episode of My Two Dads in spaaaace in a film that's so high on friends being your real family, you'll swear you're watching a Fast and Furious movie. Star-Lord: I finally found my family! Gamora: I thought you already had. Nebula: You are not friends. Drax: You're right. We're family. Dominic Toretto: I don't have friends; I got family. Space Dad One is Ego the Living Planet...of exposition (Ego: I call it...the Expansion. It is my purpose; now, it is yours.) as he proves everything's better with Kurt Russell, making Ego the Living Planet grounded and relatable until he goes full Marvel villain and becomes a blue alien made of sky beams who wants to rule the universe; while Space Dad Two proves that everything is better with Michael Rooker, as Yondu is retconned into a good guy who just wanted to be a good pappy, all to create maximum emotional impact when he's killed off in the most tragic Marvel death since...(shows 'Doctor Strange) uhhhh...no? (shows a funeral for Peggy Carter from 'Captain America: Civil War) Eh, she was in her 90's, so...(shows Bucky Barnes falling down an icy mountain in 'Captain America: The First Avenger) he came back...(shows Groot from 'Guardians of the Galaxy) he came back...(shows Nick Fury in 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier) he came back...(shows Loki in 'Thor) he came back...(shows Loki in 'Thor: The Dark World) twice...(shows Phil Coulson in 'The Avengers) he came back on TV...(shows Quicksilver in 'Avengers: Age of Ultron'') Quicksilver...? Eh. Wow, I guess it's Yondu by default. '''Yondu: I'm Mary Poppins, Yall! So get ready for a great time at the theater as they bring back everything you loved about the first movie -- the music, the slo-mo walks, and the insane visuals -- to the things you didn't think'd come back, like the laughing at the dumb name bit... Star-Lord: Star-Lord. Korath: Who? Rocket: Your name is...it's Taserface? ...Rocket having someone steal a fake body part for him... (shows Star-Lord setting a robotic leg in front of Rocket in Guardians of the Galaxy) Rocket: I was just kidding about the leg. Star-Lord: What?! Rocket: No, I, (chuckles) I thought it'd be funny. It wasn't funny?...(shows Baby Groot holding a robotic eye in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) He's not gonna know (laughs)...where his eye is! ...and undercutting most of the serious dramatic moments with jokes, even the emotional climax of the film. Ego: I tried...so hard...to find the form (transforms into David Hasselhoff) that best suited you! It's okay, Marvel. We've been following these movies for ten years now; you can let us go without a chuckle for ten minutes. Ego: I finally get to be the...the father I've always wanted to be. 'Scuse me, gotta take a whiz. Maybe not. Starring Arthur Meme (shows Star-Lord's clenched fist); Han Brolo (Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord); Greena: Warrior Princess (Zoe Saldana as Gamora); Big Blue Beetleborg (Karen Gillan as Nebula); Drax Shepard (Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer); I Am Merch (Vin Diesel as Baby Groot); Star Fox, Do a Barrel Roll! (Bradley Cooper as Rocket); Whistle While You Merc (Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta); Mantis Toboggan (Pom Klementieff as Mantis); Ego the Slutty Planet (Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet); and Ready Player One (shows Star-Lord battling Ego in the form of Pac-Man). for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 - Dad Rock: The Movie. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Dad Rock: The Movie Kraglin: It's called a Zune. It's what everybody's listening to on Earth nowadays. Uh-oh. The Zune is from the early 2000s. I don't think Star-Lord's gonna be happy when he finds out what happened to rock 'n roll. (shows Star-Lord tearing up while listening to "Last Resort" by Papa Roach) Trivia * The writers were positive but lukewarm on Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, singling out the fact that the characters had to learn the same lessons they had already learned in the first movie. * Screen Junkies have also produced an Honest Trailer for the first ''Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers: Infinity War ''and many more MCU films, see list of Honest Trailers. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy 2 ''has a 94.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Rant called Screen Junkies' comparison of the film to My Two Dads "a clever observation," and commended the Honest Trailer for highlighting that the movie "feels more like a sitcom than an epic space opera." In the same article, Screen Rant praised Screen Junkies for pointing out real problems with the film, writing "While Screen Junkies are known for their comedic takes, they are equally relentless in breaking down film's flaws and shortcomings" including "repetitive story beats, death without stakes, and a collection of heroes that have proven to be physically invulnerable." In contrast, MovieWeb thought the Honest Trailer "ultimately doesn't land hard enough punches, going a little soft with its tough love." The Hollywood Reporter said the Honest Trailer's comparison to ''The Fast and The Furious'' franchise was a "surprising point," while CinemaBlend appreciated the Honest Trailer's "salient point that deaths in Marvel movies are pretty much worthless." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Honest Trailer: My Two Dads In Space '- Screen Rant article * 'Honest Trailers Skewers Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ' - CBR.com article * ''Guardians of the Galaxy 2' Honest Trailer Has All the Supercuts You Need '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Honest Trailer Doesn't Punch Hard Enough '- MovieWeb article * 'This Very Honest Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer Brutally Rips Into Marvel's Movie Humor '- CinemaBlend article * '‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Honest Trailer: An Episode of ‘My Two Dads’ in Spaaaace '- SlashFilm article * 'Honest Trailers Makes a Great Point About the MCU '- Inverse article * 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Honest Trailer Tackles Han Brolo’s Space Dads '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Science-fiction Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:MCU Category:Season 9 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Star-Lord Category:Groot Category:Nebula Category:Gamora Category:Rocket